marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Zero
"Target acquired!" —'Zero, when he's the first one in line-up' "No damage to report. Moving to next area." "I don't even have to use my sword for such an easy fight!" "This one put up a bit of a fight. But it's over now." —'Zero's win quotes' Zero is one of the main protagonists from Capcom's Megaman X and Megaman Zero series. Backstory Zero was created by the late Dr. Albert Wily sometime in the early-21st century. His first chronological appearance was in the form of schematic blueprints during Bass's ending for Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters and described by Wily as his "greatest masterpiece." Learning from his past mistakes, including the accidental creation of Bassnium, and his construction of Bass and King, Wily constructed a new robot, far more advanced than anything he had ever built before with a power level far superior to that of Bass or Mega Man. Wily took the time to complete Zero, originally planning to use him against both Mega Man, and his insolent rebellious Bass. However, this never happened, and he was never utilized during the Wily Wars. Zero was routinely activated in a semi-conscious state during his construction, and Wily conversed with him, mirroring what Light himself did with X. Zero was aggressive and disobedient, and because of this Wily decided to seal him in a capsule. Decades later, in the early 22nd century, he was awakened by a group of Reploids prior to the first Mega Man X game. When he was first activated, he awoke as a Maverick (by the definition of wanting to cause harm to all humans) and destroyed all intruders who had dared to enter Wily's lair. Zero was later cornered by Maverick Hunter Elite, Gamma's Maverick Hunter unit inside an unknown facility, however at the cost of a total loss of said unit. Not wanting to get anymore comrades endangered by the powerful enigmatic Maverick, then-Hunter Commander Sigma himself challenged Zero in a fateful one-on-one battle. Even though Zero eventually gained the upper hand during the battle, Sigma was able to defeat the red Maverick after the gem on Zero's head began to glow and a 'W' symbol appeared, apparently causing Zero great pain. Sigma punched this crystal, shattering it and defeating Zero (subsequently passing on the Maverick Virus to himself). He was then brought to Dr. Cain, who analyzed him. After that, Zero recovered from his battle with Sigma and was placed under Sigma's watch. Zero did not show any signs of Maverick behavior and was enlisted into the Maverick Hunters' 17th Elite Unit. Zero had sacrificed his life multiple times as a Maverick Hunter and was usually rebuilt or repaired as soon as possible. However, towards the end of the Maverick Wars and near the beginning of the Cyber Elf Wars, Zero was defeated and left in a century long hibernation before being awakened by Dr. Ceil in an even more distopian future. Zero quickly joined a resistance movement which fought against injustices brought about by an imperfect copy of X, who ordered the mass execution of hundreds of reploids due to an energy crisis. After the fall of Copy X, Zero witnessed the releasing of the Mother Elf and the rise of the genocidal maniac Dr. Weil. In-Game Story Seen with Chun-Li on the burnt Heli-Carrier, Zero was not once seen fighting anyone, but appeared to be good. Gameplay Zero's playstyle appears to be a sort of Combo Freak. As in Zero's special moves don't do a lot of damage on their own, but are meant to be strung together in super-long and highly damaging combos. When facing a skilled Zero player, one opening from you can allow Zero to perform an extremely long combo that could potentially take away more than half of your lifebar, as well as being able to sport an interesting amount of pressure. In gameplay, Zero mainly uses his trademark weapons, the Z-Saber and Z-Buster. He also performs a wide variety of attacks and techniques that he gained during the X series. But beware, Zero is said to be a glass cannon. Get hit by a powerhouse and he's done for in 1 or 2 combos, so be careful about getting hit. He can dish it out, but he can't take it. Attacks *'Kuuenzan(Air Circling Slash)' - Zero's jumping H/C attack, which no longer finishes air combos like in TvC. Zero performs a frontward-somersaulting slash in midair. Comes from MMX4, but variations of this move appear in other Mega Man games involving Zero's appearance. *'Sentsuizan(Spinning Chaser Slash) - '''An aerial version of Shippuuga, a diving slash attack in midair, the L/A version is a fake.Origin is MMX6 *'Hienkyaku(Flying Swallow Feet)' - A dashing teleport move from MMX4, but provides no invincibility. Can dash in two different directions on the ground, or three in midair. Used for crossups and other certain practical uses, such as extending combos. *'Hyper Zero Buster''' - Holding A, B, or C makes Zero charge his buster, and releasing it makes him fire it. Can be used in midair. *'Raikousen(Lightning Ray Flash)' - ''Zero dashes forward with saber extended followed shortly by a streak of lightning, its angle can be changed going low or high. Comes from MMX8 although its color is blue now instead of violet. Support Attacks *'α (Anti-Air): Ryuuenjin(Dragon Flame Blade) - A flaming sword rising uppercut. Comes from MMX4. Also done in midair, and little-to-no 'hitlag' than in TvC. *β (Projectile): Hadangeki(Wave Severing Attack) -''' Fires a wave from his sword, the H version fires two waves in very quick succession. Origin is MMX7. *'γ (Dash): Shippuuga(Hurricane Fang) '- Turning dash slash attack from MMX4, now colored orange instead of pink. Meant for BnB combos. Hyper Combos *'Rekkouha(Rending Light Conquest) (Level 1) - '''Giga Attack from MMX6. Punches the ground with a charged up Z-Buster, bringing down a rainbow-colored pillars of energy onto the opponent. Appears differently than in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom. *'Sougenmu(Twin Phantasms) (Level 1) - Creates a shadow copy of himself that mimics his actions and doubles his hits from attacks. The shadow is now colored gray as opposed to blue, and now powers up all actions instead of just special moves(other than Hienkyaku). Power up attack from MMX5. Appears differently than in MMX: Command Mission, where the shadow was colored red and the attack was named Heat Haze. *'''Shouryuudan Reppuujin/Genmurei(Rising Dragon Finishing Gale Blade/Phantasm Zero) (Level 3)- '''Fires a huge energy wave from his saber, similarly to his Genmurei technique from MMX5 when fought as a boss, namely the 'Awakened' form of Zero. This is a completely original move for this series. Tactics Zero can fight from both far and close, being able to put pressure from afar with his Hadangeki and Zero Buster, or extending brutal combos. Zero also has a strong meter build as he combos his opponent, making his Hyper Combos quick to use if needed. Theme Song 300px Zero's theme in '''Marvel vs Capcom 3 is a remix of his battle theme from Mega Man X2. Trailer thumb|300px|left Trivia *In Marvel vs Capcom 3, Zero is voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch in English and Ryotaro Okiayu, the most known role of Zero in Japanese. Bosch also voiced Nero in Devil May Cry 4, and is also well known for voicing Ichigo Kurosaki '''from '''Bleach and Lelouch Lamperouge from Code Geass. Before his voice acting career, Bosch was known for acting in the 'Power Rangers '''series. *She-Hulk would appear to be his rival in Marvel vs Capcom 3, as they were both confirmed for the game on November 15, 2010. Their similarity may in the fact they both initially possessed and were created via viruses - Zero, who was born from the Maverick Virus created by Dr. Wily, and She-Hulk, who was created as a result of the gamma-irradiated genes of Bruce Banner. Also, they both act as law enforcers, Zero is a Maverick Hunter and She-Hulk is a lawyer. Another weird unintentional connection between the two of them is their connection in being spin-off characters who became successful on their own regardless of strange circumstances. In Zero's case, he was intended to be the main character of the ''Mega Man X video game series, but was later made a side character to the one who would become X. However, he too became popular and eventually got his own series of games later on. *This is not the first time Zero was in a Capcom crossover game; this will be his third appearance since his debut in SvC: Chaos (in his Mega Man Zero incarnation) and Tatsunoko vs Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars, but it is the first time he has ever made it to the Marvel vs. Capcom series. *Zero's alternate color schemes are based on his allies X and Axl, as well as his older brother Bass. *Due to Zero's nature of having high damage output (wether in long strings of combos or just strong attacks) he usualy is coupled with low health/defence in his non-cannon appearances although in MMX8 he was the slowest in terms of running speed and had the shotest dash while Axl was the fastess and X being in between. **Strangely enough, many(if not, all) Megaman characters in the vs. Capcom series share the low health trait, and Zero's health is shown to be the same amount as Roll's from Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars, with Megaman Vollnutt and the two Yattermans being just one step above the health ranking. Karas comes after Zero and Roll, being the lowest. *In Tatsunoko vs Capcom, all of Zero's attacks came from each of the MMX sereis games he was playable in but the only game that he didnt get an attack from was MMX8 although this changes now since they added Raikousen giving him one attack from each game (MMX3-MMX8). *Zero's ending has him hitching a ride with the Silver Surfer back to his own world. Silver Surfer, instead, accidentally takes Zero to Neo Arcadia, the setting of the Mega Man Zero series, due to him not being able to tell the two apart. They soon travel to a different world in order to take Zero back to his homeworld. Gallery 513px-X1_zero.jpg|MMX zero 430px-Mhx_zero.jpg|Maverick Hunter MMX zero 438px-X6_zeropose.jpg|Zero 485px-ZeroCharModelX8.jpg|MMX8 Zero Tvc-zero.jpg|Tatsunoko vs Capcom : Ultimate All Stars 460px-Zero_-_Standing.jpg|MMZ zero Zeroaxlxbasscolorswaps.png|Zero's color swaps (origanal, X, Axl and Bass) Hyperzeroblaster.png|Hyper Zero Blaster dragonflameblade.png|Ryūenjin (Dragon Flame Blade) MMX4 airdash.png|Hienkyaku (Flying Swallow Feet) MMX4 airspinslash.png|Kūenzan (Air Circling Slash) MMX4 huricanefang.png|Shippūga (Hurricane Fang) MMX4 divefang.png|Sentsuizan (Spinning Chaser Slash) MMX6 Waveslash.png|Hadangeki (Wave Severing Attack) MMX7 raijinken.png|Raikōsen (Lightning Ray Flash) MMX8 phantomduet.png|Sōgenmu (Twin Phantasms) AKA "Twin Dream" MMX5 gndpndrfgh.png|Rekkōha (Reding Light Conquest) MMX6 Genmurei.png|Genmurei (Phantasm Zero) MMX5 dragondestructionwave.png|Shouryuudan Reppujin (R.D.F.G.B.) Level 3 Hyper Screenshots 5186813099_95cfb5eb75_b.jpg mvsc3-s80.jpg mvsc3-s73.jpg mvsc3-s91.jpg mvsc3-s83.jpg mvsc3-s69.jpg zero-noscale.jpg|Zero's Alternate Costumes zerowin.png|Zero win quote (with Dante and C. Viper) Category:Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:MvC3 Characters Category:Good Alignment